1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shading systems for recreational vehicles (RVs). More particularly, the present invention concerns a shade cover which can be secured to an RV and which extends over a roof of the RV to protect the roof from the sun's harmful ultraviolet rays and to provide a cooling effect for the roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
RVs give people the freedom to travel to a desired destination without having to make separate travel and accommodation arrangements. Once at a desired destination, the RV is parked for a period of time while the travelers enjoy their stay. The specific location where an RV is parked can range from rustic facilities to luxury resorts. Many times the RV will be parked at an “RV park,” which is an area specifically dedicated to RV travelers and RV parking, or, the RV may simply be parked in random locations such as a beach, a national park, or any other area where RV parking is allowed.
Regardless of the specific location, once parked, the RV typically remains there for some time. The duration of stay varies and many times extends over a substantial period of time. Although some RV parks have covered stalls, the RV is usually parked in an area with limited or no shading and the RV is continually exposed to the sun during daylight hours. With the sun bearing down, the RV suffers deleterious effects such as ultraviolet (UV) degradation. Various components on the roofs are commonly made from plastic or similar materials and are particularly susceptible to the UV degradation. Additionally, the roof of the RV heats up as it is continually exposed throughout the daylight hours. Therefore, there is a need for a shade system to shield the RV roof from the sun and to provide a cooling effect while the RV remains parked.